


Mirror, Mirror, How We Fall, Who Is The Darkest Of Us All?

by Ren (mizdarknezz3)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Gen, Magic, Monsters, World War 2 mention, old story posted years later, peral harbor mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdarknezz3/pseuds/Ren
Summary: England is given a book of new magical spells, and America happens to read one of them out loud. Now they have a handful of child nations to deal with, they're trapped in the meeting building, and something has seemed to have joined them.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1: Norway’s Great Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Ren and this is one of my older stories from 2012 that I'm uploading here just in case anyone is interested in seeing. They're not finished, but I'm hoping to gain inspiration to work on them again some day. Although at that point I'll probably want to rewrite the whole thing... Oh well, I hope you enjoy!

England sat at the meeting reading a new spell book. No one really cared about these meetings anyway so no one questioned him for it. It seemed to focus on aging spells and emotions… Unlike most spell books that were stereotypical just spells this one seemed to be written to make the reader comprehend people’s light and dark side. It was quite surprising to him that just because they were children doesn’t mean they were pure. Once they were around three that’s when they could start having more dark then light. England thought that humans were amazing things when he turned to the next chapter. Its title read “Countries/Nations Personifications.” The rest of the book had to do with the same concepts just applied to people like him! ‘ _ No one except a certain few and people who were told by those certain few knew they existed so the rest couldn’t be true, right? _ ’ he wondered. Looking at the author his heart sank. No wonder Norway gave this to him and had said he hadn’t read it but recommended it. It belonged to his mother Britannia. 

England was so fascinated with the book he didn’t even notice America behind him reading over his shoulder. England was on a page with a practically dangerous spell that only could work on countries and how it worked. His eyes widened at the fact that it had no known counter spell. He wondered how his mother had figured out the workings, which he knew would be explained on the next page. What made the spell so complex was there really wasn’t one set thing that would happen, and the fact that it hadn’t yet been fully explained yet also helped.

" Militon course sa tan uluso cortan de alos nan tannta? What language is that?” America asked. England’s face fell as he turned around to try and cover the American’s mouth but it was already too late. There was a flash of bright white light that filled the room. As darkness covered his vision England wondered why the spell had done something when America didn’t even believe in magic let alone use it… right?

As England’s eyes fluttered open he noticed he was on the floor of the meeting hall, and that the book was gone. Sitting up quickly his head gave a painful throb of disapproval. He looked to his left and right but it was nowhere to be seen. What he did see was not good. A pile of America’s clothes was where he had been standing. Standing up he looked around a little more. There were other nations just lying knocked out and other piles of clothes. Without the book he couldn’t figure out at least what happened! All he knew was that it should never be caste and worked on large groups of countries. He saw France lying on the floor. He ran over to him and started trying to wake him up.

“France you bloody git wake up!” He shouted, shaking him.

“Angleterre… not so loud.” France groaned his eyes lazily opening. England was still kneeling over him and France smiled and started laughing. Immediately England got off.

“Sod off… No wait, stay here and help me.” England said, trying to keep his anger in check. There were too many counties just lying there and too many piles of clothes. France stood up and gasped.

“What happened here?” He asked England.

“I’m not really sure…” Was all England could respond with.


	2. Chapter 2: They’re Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the nations try to figure out what's going on they realize that the nations that have disappeared are now children :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm really surprised at how much love this first chapter got, thank you! I look back on this chapter and cringe and I edited some things out because I couldn't handle them but it's mostly intact from when it was originally written in 2012. This chapter mentions WW2 and some of the tragedies that happened just to warn ya'll ahead of time. I remember trying to set up foreshadowing in this chapter but for the life of me I have no idea what for. But the more I reread this the more the idea of the story kinda flows back to me. I only have one more chapter written after this and it's pretty short, way shorter than I would normally do now a days. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story I'd love to hear them! I hope you enjoy.

After England and France went around waking up the unconscious nations they tried to figure out how bad it really was. England was informed that the meeting had been put on hold until tomorrow which is why many nations were missing to him. They had found at least three counties' clothes that they could identify and more were just around. Everyone was confused and disoriented. All of them were silent sitting down at the table not sure what to say. They had America’s, Germany’s, and Japan’s clothes sitting around on the table. Italy looked like he was on the verge of tears at the sight. At last someone finally spoke up.

“Are they dead?” It was China. No one responded. They couldn’t be dead that didn’t fit the book England thought to himself. The sun didn’t seem to be shining through the large windows any more like they had been earlier. England turned to them and found just more of the same red wall. England hated that wall. Its color was too similar to blood for the country to approve. England shook his head to rid himself of the useless thoughts.

“The windows are gone.” He mentioned to everyone else.

“Great people have just randomly disappeared and now the windows are gone! Such useful information!” Prussia retorted to England.

“It was just an observation!” England snapped back.

“You two stop! We don’t need any fighting at a time like this.” France yelled at both of them.

“France! You’re supposed to be awesome though!” Prussia groaned.

“And what pray tell did you mean by that?” France asked him rather loudly, annoyed. England saw a rustle and heard a whimper.

“What?” He asked aloud looking at the moving pile of clothes.

“I can’t believe you are being this un-awesome right now!” Prussia yelled.

“All I did was tried to get you to stop your pointless arguing so we could figure out what happened!” France yelled back even louder than Prussia as he slammed his hand down on the table. England watched the pile of clothes shake and heard a sob.

“Both of you shut your mouths now!” England roared over both of them as he took America’s clothes bundle. Unwrapping it he saw a sobbing child America. England’s eyes went wide. America looked up at him, tears in his blue orbs. His body looked to be around four and was in the blue gown thing from when he was that young. 

“Engwand!” America cried and latched onto his shirt. England put his hands on his back awkwardly. He gave a ‘what the heck is going on’ look to France who was just staring at the other piles of clothing. When they picked them up earlier there was definitely no one in them. So why now did he just pop out? Slowly it kicked in that there was a child America crying into his shirt and his reflexes kicked in. Gently he pulled America off his shirt and used his thumb to wipe away his tears.

“Hey now don’t cry. What’s wrong?” He asked softly.

“I-I woke up and I didn’t know where I was ‘cause it was so dark and then I heard yelling and, and they sounded really mad!” America spoke quickly while sniffling. All the nations in the room except for England looked shocked at America’s response. England scoffed at the idea they must all be having.

“Who knew America would be so fragile as a child?” Italy said the room’s thoughts out loud. America who was no longer crying but sticking close to England turned around.

“Big brother?” America asked quietly. England forgot that when America was this young he still was pretty quiet.

“What is it America?” He asked putting his focus back on the small county.

“Besides Mr. France, who is everyone else?” America asked him louder. England sighed. This was really, really bad. There were too many in there to explain and it still wasn’t even all of them. He decided to go the easy route.

“They are other countries like France, you, and me.” England explained to which America laughed.

“I’m not a nation! I’m your colony!” America giggled. England winced.

“Okay America I need you to sit in the corner over there and plug your ears and not listen to what we are saying.” England instructed him.

“Am I in trouble?!” America asked him worry in his eyes. 

“No! No. Just do as I ask please.” England assured him. America did as he was told and when the other countries were sure he wasn’t listening they spoke.

“What just happened?” Italy asked, confused.

“Why is America a child?” China questioned.

“Are the other missing people going to become children also?” France chimed in.

“I think we should ask America more about this darkness da?” Russia piped up. Everyone turned to look at him.

“Darkness?” England echoed him.

“When I passed out I saw a bright  _ white _ light.” Russia clarified.

“So did the awesome me!” Prussia yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“But America is just a child now… Can we let him rest first?” England pleaded.

“Speaking of rest, what time is it?” Spain asked. He had been so quiet that England didn’t even realize that he was in the room with them. Spain normally was louder, what was wrong with him England wondered.

“The clock is broken.” Reported another voice he didn’t think was here: Ukraine.

“Our rooms are here so why don’t we give ourselves a little time to think about things there or rest up?” Italy suggested. For once he was being useful. They all walked out and stopped. There were people passed out in the halls and piles of clothes. England had America in his arms and quickly avoided them and tried to get to his room. Once there –which had taken much longer than usual- England set America down on the bed. To England’s luck America was already asleep. Then England remembered America’s bedtime problem and tried to think of a way to avoid it. Going to America’s room which was right next door he grabbed one of America’s shirts. Going back to his room he changed America into it and set him down gently on the floor. Thinking about what to do he went and searched the hotel room (which was like a one floor house) and found what he was looking for: plastic sheets made for the problem. He wasn’t sure why the building still had those since most of the nations were no longer children and Sealand didn’t count, but was grateful. He set it up on the bed and got a light sheet to let him sleep well. Sitting on the couch he couldn’t help but smile at America. He was just like he was then. Even though it was still so early in their time together he still gave England love unconditionally.

Without meaning to England dozed off. When he awoke it was to light sniffles. To his joy what he had prepared for hadn’t happened. Although what he saw didn’t make him pleased either. America was on his bed shaking and England could hear the sobs. Then England realized how dark it was. He hadn’t turned out the lights but they were no longer on and there were no windows as before. He gently walked over to the smaller nation and rubbed his back.

“Hey, hey calm down. What’s wrong?” England asked gently.

“I had a nightmare…”America said. England could tell he was embarrassed about his reaction to it.

“Well what happened in it? I’m sure it was nothing too horrible.” England responded trying to help calm him down.

“No it was horrible! People were dying… So many people and I was helping! Then there was this thing and there was what people were calling a pearl harbor but I didn’t see any pearls, but anyway it exploded into a huge ball of flame! There were so many dead people. Then there was me and I ordered a thingy to be dropped on Japan, and then it made an even bigger ball of fire and there was death just everywhere and all I can remember about its name is two!” America explained. England froze. He wasn’t sure what he should say; the truth that it was all real, or a lie and say it was just a dream. He decided on the latter as not to scare the boy.

“Well don’t worry now… It was all just a bad dream.” England comforted him. America just nodded his head and clutched England's shirt. “Anyway we must be going now.” England went on. As he walked out every light in the hall was out. Walking on he stepped in what sounded like glass. Keeping America tight in his arms he reached up and on his tippy toes and felt above him. Quickly he retracted after cutting open his hand. He waited as the wound should have closed in a few moments, but it didn't; it just kept bleeding. Using that hand he took in a sharp breath as he closed his fist around his shirt. Putting America’s weight back on that arm he went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe and have a wonderful day!


	3. Chapter 3: Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nations gather again and discuss what they know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in shock at how many people seem interested in this story. Thank you all so much! This is the last chapter I wrote all those many years ago and it's so short it makes me sad. Rereading this story has been a lot of fun and I miss the ideas that I had going on. Though if I do continue the story it'd be so weird because I write so differently now and my entire head canons of characters are different. So I'm not sure if the story should be continued, if I should just rewrite the entire thing, or just summarize what was going to happen xD If you all have any preference please let me know. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

In the meeting hall it was dark but England managed his way to a seat. He put America in the most comfortable position he could while being able to hide his hand when the others came.

When the doors opened again multiple footsteps could be heard. They did not sound happy and some sounded heavier than they should have been. Looking at them England could see the outline of the dark figures of people holding littler people… Someone wiped out a mobile phone and turned on the flashlight feature. The light was dim and didn’t cover much area, but it made it good enough to see most of their faces, as England had thought there were more children. China had a child Japan and Russia was with preteen Belarus. Spain had a grumpy teen Romano and Prussia was hiding a small… that wasn’t Germany but the Holy Roman Empire. England wasn’t going to ask. Thinking about it out of all the children England found that America was the youngest.

“The piles are turning into the missing nations, but all at different ages.” France mentioned. Paying more mind to him England realized that he had a child Canada in his lap staring at England intensely causing him to unconsciously shift. Canada was still older than America though.

“Have all the countries who were turned into children confirmed that they passed out in darkness?” Russia asked. Murmurs of agreement passed around the room.

“The lights won’t turn on…” Ukraine informed everyone.

“Some were smashed.” Spain added.

“Papa…” Canada whispered so quietly so that was all he could catch, but France could. England watched as France’s eyes widened and turned sharply to England. Before England could ask France moved like the speed of light in his actions. He set Canada down on the chair and roughly grabbed England’s wounded hand. It still was bleeding and had stained his shirt very thoroughly. When France grabbed it, it sent a ping of sharp pain so much so that it caused him to cry out.

“Why hasn’t this healed yet?” France integrated him. England watched America look from France’s stern face to England’s own frown.

“Engwand… You are a country so that should heal very quickly yes?” America asked loudly enough that anyone who hadn’t been paying attention was now.

“I don’t know why it hasn’t healed. I just cut it on my way here so it hasn’t been that long.” England told him between gritted teeth. He hadn’t wanted the other nations to find out and cause a slight panic.

“You know as well as I do Mon Amie that it should have been healed by now.” France went on.

“Of course I know that you bloody frog, but as you can see it hasn’t!” England retorted, failing to keep his anger in check this time. France let go and England returned his grip on his shirt. The movement hadn’t been very pleasant for the cut and England didn’t like how France had handled the situation. Thinking about the matter he wondered how Canada had known he had hurt himself.

“So besides having the children problem we can get hurt too?” Russia asked.

“It seems so…” China agreed. The nations quieted at this new piece of information. The silence lasted a while until someone spoke up.

“Are there any… changed younger nations that have their memories?” France asked. America looked up to England questionably but said nothing. A mummer of no’s went around.

“Have any of them had nightmares of…” England didn’t finish his sentence knowing that America was still listening. He quickly whispered to him to do what he had done before and watched as France and Prussia did the same. “Their more recent memories,” he finished asking.

“Si,” it was Romano who answered. He didn’t look happy about what he said. Spain also looked down as he seemed upset too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know your thoughts on how this story should be handled down below. Stay safe and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you thought below, I'd love to hear it! Have a great day!


End file.
